A hundred caresses, a thousand kisses
by Love2readaway
Summary: How could I summarize the beginning of one of the greatest love stories ever? I have no idea, so just click and read me.- Another take on the immediate developments after the great season 4 finale. POST-ALWAYS. Enjoy!
1. A hundred caresses, a thousand kisses

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

It was a little after three in the morning. She was sitting in an armchair, near the window in Castle's office. The thunder had ceased, leaving in its wake a soft drizzle spattering against the glass roof above her head. Wearing his button-down, her legs were pulled up onto the easychair's cushion, her arms tightly wrapped around her shins, her chin resting on her knees. She had woken up after a dreadful nightmare. Falling from that rooftop, his face the only thing she could see behind her eyelids as gravity pulled her fast towards her imminent death. Her eyes had flown open and she had seen him, sound asleep next to her. Breathing. Alive. _Both_ of them alive. In that moment, all she had wanted to do was to reach out to him, caress his face, run her fingers through his soft hair, but she didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful. Instead, she had gotten out of bed, pulled his shirt over her shoulders and wandered into his office.

It was oddly quiet except for the rain tinkling against the windows. Watching the raindrops slowly slide down the glass, her thoughts drifted to the events occurred the day before. Hanging from that rooftop, only her fingers gripping the edge of the ledge, realizing that she wouldn't see Castle's face again, she wouldn't hear his voice…

The truth hit her hard. A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. _God, she almost lost him_. Another tear followed, and then some more. She leaned her temple against the back of the armchair and closed her lids. Breathing deeply in and out, she tried to control the moisture pooling in her eyes.

A few minutes had gone by when the light pressure of a hand on her shoulder startled her. She hadn't heard him approach.

"Sorry," Castle said softly. "I didn't mean to startle you." She just nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I can't sleep," she answered. Her voice sounded a little hoarse so she cleared her throat.

He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on top of hers.

"Kate," he called. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through her mouth. He waited patiently until she turned her head to look at him, and when she did, even in the dark, he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. He took her cold hand in both of his. "Do you… _regret_ this?" he whispered, not sure he could keep the trembling out of his voice.

Her eyes opened wide. "No! No, of course not." She gave his hand a squeeze before bringing hers up to his cheek, cradling his face. He leaned in to the warmth of her touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a brief second.

"Then what?" he asked. Holding his gaze in the darkness, she brushed her thumb under his eye but remained silent. "Just…," he trailed off, then inhaled deeply and tried again. "Just…tell me?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Kate, please... Talk to me", Castle begged, placing his hand on hers —still pressed to his cheek—, and holding it firmly against his face. She looked at him, seeing the worry in his pleading eyes.

"Can I have something to drink?" she murmured.

Castle stood up and held out a hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her up to her feet. He lead her to the kitchen and made her take a seat at the breakfast counter. He flipped on a couple of lights under the upper cabinets and poured some milk in a pan to heat, adding cocoa powder and some spices in it. When he finished, he poured the steamy, thick liquid into a couple of mugs and sat down on the stool beside her. She took the hot chocolate in her hands, the porcelain warming her cold fingers. Taking one sip, she tasted hazelnut and a hint of cinnamon. It was really good. He waited patiently until she was ready to open up to him. After taking another sip, she set the mug on the counter top and kept her hands around the warmth radiating from it.

And then she started talking. She told him everything that had happened. Everything about the fight with Maddox, about how she had almost fallen from the rooftop, how she had heard his voice, and how the thought of him had been the only thing that had given her the strength to hang on. And then she told him about her resignation. Castle listened without interrupting, his drink left untouched, forgotten, while his face grew darker the more she spoke. When she was done, he took a minute to process all the information, to let it all sink in.

Putting a hand on top of hers, now resting on her naked thigh, he said, "Everything will work out... You know that, don't you?"

She nodded, her gaze locked with his. "I know," she murmured. "As long as we are together?" she added hesitant.

"Always," he replied, one of the corners of his mouth curving up. Her lips split into a dazzling smile and he answered in kind.

"Always," she repeated, and they both laughed.

"You want some more?" Castle asked, eyeing her almost empty mug.

"Thanks," she said, handing him the cup.

She followed him with her gaze as he circled the kitchen island and walked over to the stove to warm some more drink for the both of them. When he turned his back to her, she bit on her lower lip. He looked amazing in those sweat pants, hanging low over his hips. With a smile on her face and trying to keep her eyes off his bare back —and ass—, her gaze wandered around the big room and fell upon the front door. She spotted her leather jacket lying there on the floor and couldn't help but remember what had taken place just a few hours ago.

* * *

_Guiding him by his hand, Kate had walked Castle across the foyer and into his bedroom. She had sat on the edge of the bed, Castle standing in front of her. Looking up at him, she tugged at both his hands and he knelt on the floor between her legs. She brought her face to his and kissed him softly on the lips. She gladly granted him full control on their first time and he didn't hesitate in starting to blindly unbutton her shirt with sure fingers —their lips never parting— and then slid the fabric gently off her shoulders and down her arms. The undressing became a slow dance of passing the turn to one another and she took hers, slowly peeling off his dress shirt. When the piece of clothing hit the floor, Castle broke the kiss, reached down and pulled off her boots and socks, never taking his eyes off hers. His moves were really slow and gentle, almost praising. When he was done, she drew his lips back to hers, cradling his face with her hands, while his came to rest on either side of her waist. Her back arched into him at the warm touch of his hands on her naked skin._

_Kate had then started to scoot backwards, further up the bed, and he had followed her, unwilling to lose contact with her lips. She lay flat on her back and he slowly began to kiss his way down her neck, her collarbone, her chest, her stomach, trailing his lips over her skin until he reached the waist of her pants. He didn't waver and popped open the button and pulled the zip down. Then he sat back between her knees, lifted her left leg and gently pulled at the cuff of her pants. They wouldn't come down. He looked at her. She was smiling up at him, her teeth biting on her bottom lip, and a chuckle escaped from her mouth. She reached for both his hands, placed them back on the waist of her jeans and slightly raised her hips off the mattress. Castle pulled the moist, tight pants down her hips to her thighs. He then stood up and tugged at the cuffs of the dark denim fabric. This time the pants came off all the way. Tossing them aside, he kissed his way back up her long body, feathering his lips over her ankle, her leg, —her breathing hitched and her eyelids fluttered when his mouth moved over her hip— until he met her lips again. His hands softly brushed her sides, revelling in the silkiness of her skin…_

"Where did you just go?" Castle's voice brought her back to reality. He was standing right next to her, two steaming mugs in his hands and a small grin on his lips.

She felt herself blush. "I…" she started, smiling and lightly shaking her head. He sat down on his bar stool and placed the mugs on the counter. "I was just thinking, _remembering_…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, this was still very new to her. So instead she motioned with her head towards the bedroom while raising an eyebrow, hitting him with a meaningful look. He seemed a bit confused and then, understanding, his features turned into a sexy, hungry smirk.

"Oh... I see," was all he said before he rose and came to stand in front of her, between her legs, with a wicked smile on his lips.

He leaned in for a deep kiss and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord. He lifted her off the stool and slowly carried her back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him with his heel.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic and, actually, the first time I have written a story, ever. Thank you!**


	2. Stunning

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

Castle opened his eyes to the most stunning image his brain could have ever conjured. He was lying on his side and the most gorgeous creature lay nestled against him. Kate's head was resting on his arm and one of her hands was pressed to his chest, right above his heart. Her other arm lay draped over his middle, while his was wrapped around her waist, his fingers lightly touching her lower back.

The morning sun streamed in through the windows, enveloping the room in a haze only seen in movies. But what left Castle breathless was the way the soft light created an aura around Kate's form, highlighting her beauty. His gaze leisurely studied the most delicate shadows cast on her peaceful face, the subtle profile under her long eyelashes, her nose, her lips... He could almost make out the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. And the way the light shone on her hair, reflected in thousands of golden sparks; he was in absolute awe. He may have stared at her for hours.

Her chest slowly rose and fell with every breath she took, the air fanning softly across his stomach. She looked so peaceful, so at ease, with him, in his bed. Castle finally tore his eyes away from her face to slowly trace the curve of her neck. But his heart jumped at the sight of what he found there. Dark patches —shades of blue and purple bruising— stained her flawless skin. His gaze traveled further down and he had to swallow hard before gently lifting the sheets, revealing one of the worst bruises he had ever seen. It was the size of his hand, if not larger, and it covered part of her side and ribs. Castle lowered the sheets; the sight of it was starting to make him dizzy. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and took deep breaths, trying to steady the pounding of his heart. When he opened his eyes again, his fingers started tracing gentle patterns on her back.

* * *

A tender caress on her spine, as subtle as the touch of a feather, woke her up. Her eyelids fluttered almost imperceptibly but she didn't open them. Not yet. Instead, enveloped in Castle's scent, feeling warm and comfortable, she arched her back into the velvety touch of his hand and let out a sigh of contentment. He continued with the stroking and Kate felt him drop the lightest of kisses on top of her head. In response, her lips curled up into a smile. The sudden desire of wanting to see him was overpowering and it made her open her eyes to the bright room. He was staring down at her, love and tenderness written all over his face. She gently ran her fingers through his ruffled hair and then placed her hand on his cheek, the hint of stubble scraping her palm.

"Good morning," Kate whispered with a big grin on her face.

Smiling back at her, Castle said, "Good morning to you too." He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. She moved her hand around to the back of his neck and her fingers tangled in his short hair. "Definitely the best morning ever," he added.

"Most definitely…" she agreed shyly. "Yeah." The realization that she couldn't stop smiling caused a chuckle to escape from her lips.

"How are you feeling?" Castle asked, lazily running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Fine. More than fine, actually," she replied, feeling perfectly relaxed and at ease. A long beat of silence followed where they just stared at each other. And then she noticed something in Castle's eyes, something he was trying to conceal. Worry? Concern? The corners of her lips fell a little. "Why?" she asked him, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Castle didn't answer. Instead, he reached down with a hand and lifted the sheet covering her body. Kate moved the arm she had around him and craned her neck to take a look at herself. Oh, she thought when she saw the side of her waist. She winced and fell back down onto the pillow.

"That is some nasty bruise I have," is all Beckett could say as she tried to keep the mood light. His serious eyes bored into hers. "I'm okay Castle. These bruises will fade away. There's nothing to worry about," she told him with conviction. The expression on Castle's face didn't change, so she ran her thumb over the deep crease between his brows, trying to smooth it away, and he closed his eyes at her tender touch.

"I should have been—" he started to say.

"Don't," she stopped him, placing a hand over his mouth. "Look at me," she demanded. He sighed and opened his eyes, reluctantly. "We can't change what happened. If there is anyone to blame, that would be me. You warned me and I didn't listen." Castle dropped his gaze but she lifted his chin and locked her eyes with his baby blues. "So we are going to forget and move on, okay?" He studied her face for a long moment. She cocked a brow. "Castle?"

"Fine... Okay," he yielded.

Her face relaxed and she smiled up at him. "Okay. So… can I make fun of your bed hair now?" she chuckled.

"Oh, you wicked woman!" he laughed, the sparkle returning to his blue eyes.

Castle leaned in until their mouths were only a breath apart and then held still. He waited for her to come the rest of the way and press her lips to his. Kate's arms snaked their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Then she deepened the kiss and moaned inside his mouth. Minding her bruised body, Castle slowly rolled her onto her back, gently pinning her down to the mattress, and moved on top of her. He leaned his bare torso on her naked chest and wound his arms under her armpits, pressing his hands against her shoulder blades. A minute later, out of breath, Castle broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Beckett's left side temple, touching his lips to her cheek. He then started kissing up and down the line of her jaw but soon let out something between a frustrated chuckle and a groan.

"Damn," he murmured and a growl rolled off his tongue.

Kate's body stiffened under his. "What?" she asked, nervous and with an edge of alarm in her voice. "What is it, Castle?"

He tilted his head back to look at her, giving her a wry smile. "I'm _so_ screwed up," he said, finally.

Looking confused, Kate moved her hand to his cheek, her thumb rubbing under his eye.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Castle exhaled, his eyes rolling skyward, and lightly shook his head. "I don't think I can _ever_ stop kissing you," he confessed.

Kate let out a sigh of relieve and smiled, brushing her lips over his mouth. "Well… I don't think I would mind that much."

"I suppose it'd be okay if we never left this room," he murmured, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck.

He grazed his teeth over her skin, sending a shiver down her spine, and her eyes closed in response. "I am growing rather fond of your lips," she breathed out. "Think they're quite skilful" She couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice as he sucked the skin of her throat into his mouth.

"Glad to hear that." Castle's tongue flicked over her pulse point, what made her gasp. "But we will _eventually_ have to go outside, be around other people... You know, socialize…" he slurred with a deep voice against her smooth skin.

Her breathing soon became labored, coming out in ragged, short gasps, and her heartbeat seriously picked up a frantic rhythm. Castle kept his mouth working on every inch of skin it could find and she could feel him smile against her flesh, pleased with the reaction he was getting from her.

"I didn't know you were such a cuddler," he voiced out in a deep murmur.

"I am not— I mean…" She was having a hard time concentrating, couldn't quite make sense of what she wanted to actually say. "I waaa—," a high-pitched moan escaped from deep within her throat as his lips moved over the swell of her breast. Her brain still hadn't gotten used to the idea of him being all over her. "I wasn't... until now," she finally exhaled.

Castle lifted his head and she looked up at him with dark, hooded, lustful eyes.

A huge smug expression crossed his face. "You seem flushed," he chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes but it didn't change the fact that her cheeks were scarlet red and all of her body fully awake and overstimulated.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to divert Castle's attention to another subject. His smile widened even more and he stared a bit longer before glancing sideways at the clock on his nightstand.

"It's almost eleven," he answered. "Alexis should be here shortly…" His voice trailed off, the sudden realization slowly dawning on him.

Beckett's eyes opened wide. "_What?_" she shrieked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thank you!**


	3. Bruised

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

"Exactly, _when_ is Alexis coming back?" Beckett asked, altered.

"We are supposed to have lunch together," Castle admitted, shrugging with guilt.

"But Castle, what _TIME?!_" she growled.

"Lunch time?" he answered sheepishly.

Kate groaned and tried to move from under him, but as she did, she took in a sharp breath. The movement had obviously triggered some pain.

"Ouch…" she hissed, squinting her eyes.

Castle immediately rolled off her, worried. "Are you alright?" He propped himself up on one elbow, searching with his eyes where she was hurting and reaching one hand toward her. "Where does it hurt?"

She took another couple of deep breaths through clenched teeth. Then she blinked and her gaze met with Castle's baby blues. He was hovering over her, concern written all over his face.

"I'm… okay," she said between short, shallow pants. "Just... a bit sore."

"Kate, where does it hurt. Let me take a look," he insisted, his fingers brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"First… When is Alexis coming back?" she asked again.

"Fine. You stay here and _don't_ move. I'll text Alexis to be sure, OK?" Castle waited until she nodded, then he got out of bed, put on his boxers and padded to his office to get his cell phone. It lay on his desk, where he'd tossed it the night before. He quickly texted Alexis asking what time she'd be home. Then he walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to Kate's waist.

"Okay. Where does it hurt?" he asked softly, handing Kate his cell phone.

"Lower back," she indicated.

Castle motioned for her to turn over and lie down on her belly.

"God," he muttered under his breath when he brushed her long hair to one side, exposing her back. Kate turned her head to glance up at him from the corner of her eye. Anger, sorrow and grief washed over him and settled on his face. His hands closed into fists automatically, his knuckles turning white.

"Is it that bad?" Beckett wanted to know.

Castle studied the damage on her back for another minute. "It certainly looks bad to me. But you might think I'm just overreacting," he murmured with a touch of sarcasm.

His fingertips traced lightly across the shades of blue and purple surrounding Kate's left shoulder blade. He slowly continued down to her ribs —briefly lingering on the wrinkled surgery scar— and down to the bruise he had spotted earlier, the one that went from her stomach and covered part of her side. His caress travelled further down and to her lower back. Kate winced when Castle's thumb brushed over a tender spot.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Small bruises covered the length of her spine, resembling the series of dots you have to connect to make a drawing. It was as if a _mould_ had been cast out of the flesh covering her spine. Each vertebra was tinted red and slightly swollen.

* * *

Beckett watched as Castle's face grew darker and darker, a deep crease appearing between his brows. His lips were pursed into a thin line and he kept shaking his head from side to side almost imperceptibly.

Now that she was aware of her injuries, the discomfort was more intense. But the gentle touch of his fingers felt good, though; every soft brush caressing away some of the pain.

"Castle, it's not your fault," she told him a moment later.

He looked into her eyes and sighed. "It doesn't mean that we… that _I_ don't have to deal with the guilt of the aftermath. And it doesn't diminish the fact that you're still hurting."

Castle's cell phone beeped next to her and she handed it to him.

"Alexis won't be here until noon, so we still have an hour," he said as he read the message. "I'm gonna get you some ice and some Tylenol for the pain." Standing up, he started heading for the door.

"Castle, I have to go," she called after him.

Turning around, he said, "Just the Tylenol, then." And he disappeared out the door.

Beckett slowly pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the bed. She snatched her panties from the floor and slid them on. A minute later, Castle came back carrying a glass of water in one hand and a small tube in the other. He sat down beside her, handed her the water and two pills and watched as she downed them.

"I guess you wouldn't want to take a shower together, would you? Mine is big enough for two," Castle said, with a crooked smile on his face and a touch of hope in his tone that he wasn't able to disguise.

Kate chuckled and set the empty glass on the nightstand. "You guess right, mister," she said, glancing sideways at him. "Besides, I think you'd get distracted from the task at hand." She didn't mention that she most definitely wouldn't stop him if he did.

He faked offense. "You wound me with your assumptions."

"Right," she snorted, "Like it isn't one of your too many fantasies, uh?" Beckett arched her eyebrows and bit down on her lip, expectant. Castle opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. "Yeah... I thought so."

She put her hand on Castle's knee and started to get up, but he stopped her.

"Let me rub some of this stuff on your back." He held up the tube in his hand. "It has a cooling effect. You'll feel better and I'll feel better, too."

Beckett pondered for a second and then nodded. Minding her bruised stomach, she bent forward and rested her forehead on her knees.

He stood on his knees on the mattress behind her and gently applied some gel on her back, the cooling effect immediately soothing her sore muscles.

"Done," he murmured a few minutes later.

Kate rose to her feet and tentatively rolled her shoulders and stretched her back. "That does feel good," she smiled.

"See?" he grinned proudly.

Kate started picking up her clothes, which were scattered all over the floor, and found everything except for one piece. She turned around in a circle trying to find her missing bra.

"Looking for something?" came Castle's voice from behind her back. He had her lace bra dangling from one of his fingers and a smirk plastered on his face.

Beckett crossed over to him and snatched the bra from his hand.

"So… Do I get a cup of coffee, Mr. Castle?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Absolutely, miss. One steaming cup of coffee coming right away." He pulled on some sweats and a T-shirt and left the room.

All dressed, Kate padded barefoot into the bathroom and washed her face and tried to fix her mass of tangled hair, but it was in vain. Defeated by the rebel strands, she pulled her hair into a loose bun and moved back into the bedroom. She sat at the foot of the bed and put on her boots. Then, after taking one last look around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she exited the bedroom and crossed the living room to the kitchen. The air smelled of coffee and...

"Castle…" she scolded. The man was standing by the stove, making her breakfast.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not letting you leave without eating something first," he stated.

Beckett sighed and sat down at the counter. Castle soon placed a dish in front of her. He'd made her toast with jam and he'd dressed the plate with a strawberry sliced and carefully opened into the shape of a flower. And, of course, there was her coffee. He moved around the kitchen and sat down next to her, his own coffee and toast in his hands. Kate sipped from her mug and moaned, satisfied, as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

He inconspicuously nudged the plate closer to her and said, "Have some."

She fished one of the two toasts and took a bite. "Oh, my god. Castle, this is so good!" she mumbled as she chewed.

He grinned proudly. "It's homemade raspberry jam. Made it last week." Castle took a mouthful of his own toast and swallowed it down with a gulp of his coffee. He then placed his elbows on the countertop and rested his chin in his palms, watching Kate while she ate, with a contented smile on his face.

"I think… this is as creepy as you… watching me do paperwork. If not more," she said between mouthfuls. Neither of them showed any discomfort at the mention of her work.

"You're adorable," he answered with a small smile. "And you have some…" He leaned in and licked the jam at the corner of her mouth. "Delicious," he whispered over her lips.

* * *

**Thank you very much!**


	4. Not letting go

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

"Delicious," he whispered over her lips. He hovered there for a second before crushing his mouth against hers. Her lips tasted sweet, the mix of coffee and jam. One of his hands came to rest on her lap, while the other moved to her neck, holding her in place. Instead of pulling away, she lightly bit and then sucked on his bottom lip, sending a shiver down his spine. Breaking the kiss, she backed away and sat upright, a proud smile appearing at the corners of her lips. She turned her head and reached for her coffee. His head fell on her shoulder, eyes closed, breathing heavily and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Castle, you should eat your food. You'll need your strength back after last night". Oh, she was enjoying the effect she had on him, he thought. He lifted his head to look at her, study her while she ate. She seemed so at ease, here, with him, in his kitchen, having breakfast he had prepared for her, after spending the night. Wow, last night. It had been… _magical_. There simply wasn't another word for it. And then, early that morning, that had been …_hot_, so hot. And yet, something small in the back of his mind kept gnawing at him, a remote voice in his brain kept whispering to him that he surely must be dreaming, that things couldn't have changed like that in just a few hours. They'd had a fight just the other day, a huge fight, the worst ever, and he'd walked away. At that moment, it had all ended for him. And now, after four years, she was here?

* * *

"Rick!" she called, "you're staring again." Their eyes met and she saw something that disturbed her. He looked distressed, like he was having some kind of internal argument. She could tell after so many years of reading each other's minds. This was starting to feel like a very long morning. One minute he looked happy, all smiley and loving, and the next he was upset. It was starting to annoy her.

"What's wrong now?" she asked irked. He startled at the harshness of her tone. "Sorry," she murmured. "It's just that these mood swings are starting to get on my nerves. Are you always like this in the morning?"

His eyes flicked down to his hands on his lap.

"Castle," she spoke softly, "really, you can tell me. What has you so… _down_?" She placed a hand on top of his.

"I just… I still can't grasp the idea that you're really here," he said, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes darted to hers. "I can't help but feel that this might be just a dream. That last night wasn't real. That I'm gonna wake up any minute and that you're gonna disappear."

How could he doubt what had happened, she wondered. Then again, after four years of waiting, after her walking out on him so many times, and especially after their last fight… Had she really damaged him that much? She scooted her stool closer to his and took his face in her hands, forcing him to keep his eyes on her.

"Listen to me Rick. I'm not going to disappear. This," she motioned between them, "is real. Last night was real." She paused for a moment, a small smile spreading on her lips. "God…I've never felt so…" she trailed off trying to find the right words.

"What?" he urged her.

"I've never felt so alive in my" he cut her off with the crush of his lips against hers. When he pulled away, she continued a little breathless. "Last night…was the best night of my life." He beamed, his deep blue eyes sparkling with happiness. She felt a tingling in her belly.

"Okay, now I _really_ have to leave," she said.

"Why, if I may ask, are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Seriously? You want Alexis to find us here, together?" she answered raising her brow. "She'll get back after her graduation party wanting to spend the day with _you_. Besides, I need a bath and some rest."

"Should I tell her? About us I mean," he asked.

"I think so, yeah. She deserves the truth," he was about to say something, but knowing what it was, she answered before he could ask. "And no, I don't know _how_ you should tell her, and no, I shouldn't be here when you do."

* * *

She started towards the front door. Before she could bent down for her jacket, he was already there picking it up for her. He held it so she could slide her arms in the sleeves, seizing the opportunity to lean in and press his lips to her jaw.

"I can't believe we're kissing goodbye," he whispered. She turned to face him. He placed another kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Well…technically, you're doing all the kissing," she smiled.

"Exactly, and it feels so amazing to be able to do it." He brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms gently around her middle. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. So she reached back for the handle and opened the door.

"Castle," she said between kisses, "I have to…"

"No," he said firmly. She moved her hands to his chest and pushed.

"I think," she gasped, "that was more than enough dose of fluffy affection for today, maybe even for an entire _week_."

"What?" he whined. "Of course not, it's never enough," he started to lean in again. She arched her back, pushing further away in his embrace, a serious look on her face. "Okay, fine," he sighed, defeated. Letting go, he reached behind her and held the door wide open. She took a step outside and turned. He leaned against the door frame.

"Alright, so… call me later?" she asked.

"Yep, absolutely. You take a long bath and" he was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She reached inside her pocket and checked the ID caller.

"It's Lanie," she said, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Take it; she might be worried about you."

"Yeah, I bet." She pressed the cell to her ear. "Hi Lanie," she tried to sound as natural as possible. He scooted closer to her. "Yeah, I…" she listened while he started to brush his lips over her jaw, her ear. "Hey, hey! Not so fast Lane." His hands slipped under her shirt and came to rest on either side of her waist. "I'm sorry…" A giggle almost escaped her lips, while trying to concentrate on what Lanie was saying. "I didn't hear your calls…" She patted his shoulder, twice, for him to stop. He didn't. His mouth moved to her neck, his tongue flicking over her pulse point. She gasped. "No, nothing, I…" His fingers caressed over her stomach. His lips teased the corner of her mouth. "Uh, uh…" She scurried from his grasp and scowled, a finger pointed at him. He just smiled back at her, all smug and smirky. "Listen, um, we shouldn't do this over the phone." She approached the elevator and pressed the call button. "My place? In an hour? 'kay, see you then," she hung up and let out a long puff of air.

"Castle!" she chided. He held his hands up.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"No, you're not!" she said in a high pitch. She sighed and turned around, checking the floor numbers rising. He came to stand next to her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She was about to step in when he took hold of her wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked innocently. She turned.

"What?" she groaned. He pulled her close, their lips a breath apart, and moved his mouth to her ear.

"A goodbye kiss," he whispered. She sighed. He brushed his lips over her cheek back to her mouth and kissed her deeply. She started to pull away.

"Castle," she managed between kisses. "Castle." He wouldn't let go. "Ow" she whimpered. He immediately pulled away, concerned.

She had a smirk on her lips. Getting out of his embrace, she hurried inside the elevator.

"Oh… so not fair Katherine Beckett!" he complained. She laughed and pressed the ground floor button.

"All is fair in love and war," she said. His brows flicked up in surprise and his hand stopped the closing doors.

"Love?" he repeated. She bit down her lip, trying to hide her smile, and gave him a little shove in the chest, so he would step back.

He turned and headed back to his loft.

"Castle!" she called after him. He turned around. She grinned and blew him a kiss before the elevator doors closed. He smiled, shaking his head.

As he was closing the front door, his cell beeped. Getting his phone, he saw he had a new message. As he opened it, a smile spread on his face.

_-You still owe me a double feature movie night. - Kate_

* * *

**As always, thank you so very much!**


	5. What? When!

**A/N: I really hope you believe I tried to stay true to the characters. It's one of my biggest concerns. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

Half an hour later, showered and dressed, he sat at his desk; bed made, room tidy. He'd been staring at nowhere trying to figure out _how_ and _what_ to tell Alexis. He had no idea how she would react, and that worried him. During the first couple of years, Alexis had been very fond of Kate. She had looked up to her, admired her, and had even trusted her with secrets and sought her advice. But after last year's shooting at the graveyard, having seen her dad try to take a bullet for Beckett, and the…

He startled at the sound of the front door.

"Dad! I'm home!" Alexis called happily. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and came out to the living room to meet her.

"Hi pumpkin!" he greeted her, opening his arms.

"Hi!" she dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around him. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

She pulled back to look at him. "Had a great time, but I'm exhausted. Barely slept," she yawned, "a couple of hours."

"You still want to go out for lunch? Or should I make us something here," he asked her.

"You mind if we stay in?" she yawned again.

"Not at all." He kissed her forehead, "what are you hungry for?"

"I don't know. Anything you like," she answered.

"Pasta sound good?" he smiled.

"Carbonara?" he nodded. "Sounds great," she smiled.

"Alright! I'll get right started," he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She picked up her bag and headed for the stairs.

"I'm gonna bring this to my room."

Alexis chatted happily about graduation and the party over lunch. With a smile on his face, Castle listened and laughed with her.

"Uff…that was delicious!" she pushed her dish aside and placed an elbow on the counter, resting her head on her hand.

"So…ice cream?" he asked, placing the dishes in the sink.

"No thanks," she patted her stomach, "I'm full." Grinning, he filled a glass with water and gulped some down.

"So, how was last night, dad?" He spat out the water in his mouth. Shocked, he tried to mask his reaction with a cough.

"Are you alright?" she said, straightening up.

He coughed again. "Yes," he choked out. "It went down the wrong way. You sure you don't want some ice cream?" he cleared his throat and took another sip of water. She shook her head. He rounded the kitchen and sat next to her.

"So, uhm, pumpkin, what do you think about Kate?" he asked nervous.

"Detective Beckett?" she arched an eyebrow. He nodded. "What about her? I've known her for four years," she looked a bit confused.

"Well…, something's kind of happened…" he said slowly.

"What happened?" she asked wary.

"We… kind of… worked things out. We, uhm, her and I are…" he sucked in a deep breath.

"Wait! You mean you two are _together_ now? Like together, together?" her eyes flew wide open.

"Yes sweetie," he smiled shyly. Her mouth dropped.

"When did this happen?" She exclaimed shocked.

"Uh…, yesterday?"

"_Yesterday_?" she screeched.

"Last night," he placed his hand on top of hers but she shook it off. He was about to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Dad!" she jumped off her stool and started pacing. "What were you…how…God! I can't believe this!" she groaned and turned to face him. "After everything she's done…" she threw her arms in the air, frustrated. He tugged at her wrist.

"Alexis, sit down." When she had, he loosened his grip and took her hands in his. She was looking away. "Alexis, look at me." She sighed and shifted her gaze to her father. "I know you're worried. I understand you feel scared that things may change, but you have to believe when I say that you will always be my girl, no matter what. Nothing is going to come between us. I promise." He watched her intently, seeing how a half dozen emotions showed on her face.

"Dad, I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore," she whispered with watery eyes.

"I know sweetie, but it's not like before, it won't be like this past year. This wasn't just…a one night thing. We've talked it out, we've put all the cards on the table, and we know what we want. We, Kate and I, we want to be together." He let his words sink in, then continued, "I can't live without her no more than I can't live without you." Alexis looked down. He gently lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. He cupped her face with his hands. "I love her, and… she feels the same way," he smiled, feeling his own eyes fill with tears.

"How do you know?" she asked guarded, worry written all over her face.

"I just… I know. I can see it in her eyes," he answered confident.

"Has she told you?"

"Not in so many words." She was about to protest, but he spoke first. "No. Alexis, everything is going to be okay, I promise." She looked deep into his eyes, ice blue meeting fire blue. For a very long time, she pondered. Her dad seemed really happy, his eyes shone full of love and joy. She decided to push her doubts aside, for now. She relaxed her face and the corners of her lips turned up into a small smile.

"When is she coming over?" she asked softly.

"Uh…she's not? We haven't planned anything. This has all happened so fast. She, I mean, the two of us thought that I should bring the news gently on you. Kate was worried for your reaction. She only wants the best for you, as do I."

"Right," she agreed.

"Do you need some time to think this through? Let it sink in? I know it's something big. What do you wanna do pumpkin?" He gently stroked her hair.

She pushed away from the counter and started towards the staircase. Pausing at the bottom step, she turned to him.

"I'm gonna take a shower and a nap." His face fell.

"Okay honey" His gaze followed as she started climbing up the stairs.

"And dad?" she looked down with a sweet smile on her face. "I think you should invite her over for dinner." He grinned in surprise. She stopped at the top step. "I gotta see it with my own eyes," she said before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

She hadn't been able to stop smiling since she had left him at his loft. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, and padded towards her bedroom. Her mind kept replaying the events occurred during the last twelve hours. It felt so right. She didn't understand why she had not taken this step before. She felt like a teenager in love. But she had to get a grip on it and try to school her features. If Lanie caught a glimpse of the lovey-dovey smile she was now wearing, she was so busted. A knock on the door made her jump. "Coming!" she called as she walked to the front door. Hair dripping, a hand on the handle, she took a moment before she opened the door and greeted her best friend.

"Hi Lanie," she smiled. Lanie stormed in past her and stood in the middle of the room.

"What were you thinking?" Lanie yelled. "How could you do this? Go after a trained killer, almost getting killed, and then resign? Are you out of your senses! And I had to find out from Esposito! Do you know just how worried I was? I stopped by this morning, you didn't answer the door. I called you like a dozen times and you didn't pick up! God, girl! I could just kill you!" she spoke so fast, Kate almost lost a few words. Lanie tossed her purse on an armchair and sat on the couch. Kate came to sit down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Lanie. Really," she apologized.

"Kate what happened?" Lanie whispered, taking Kate's hand.

Sighing, Kate rubbed her other hand across her face. "I don't know. It's my mom's case and my shooting… I just… I wanted to catch this guy so badly..." she closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "I lost control," she breathed out and looked at Lanie.

"Oh, honey," Lanie murmured, reaching up and tugging a strand of hair behind Kate's ear. Her eyes shifted and focused on Kate's neck.

"What's that on your neck?" Lanie said furrowing her brows.

"They're just some bruises, from the fight with the sniper. It's nothing," Kate said casually.

"That is no bruise," Lanie leaned in to take a better look. Her eyes opened wide. "That's a hickey!" Lanie shrilled. "Katherine Beckett, have you been naughty?" she laughed.

"What?" Kate asked nervous.

"Who did it!" Kate blushed a deep red. "No way! Writer boy?" A smirk appeared on Lanie's face. Kate bit down her lip, smiling, and nodded. "OMG! Girl!" Kate shook her head lightly, grinning. "So…how many times?" Lanie asked boldly, wiggling her brows.

"Lanie!" Kate stuttered. Her friend just waited, a smug on her face. She then motioned her hand in a '_give it to me'_. "Twice," Kate answered coyly and blushed again.

Lanie squealed and laughed, almost jumping and bouncing off her seat. "OH. MY. GOD! Details! I want details! How, when?" Lanie urged Kate.

"Fine!" Kate gave in. "Last night, at his place." She continued with the details until Lanie's curiosity was satisfied.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Lanie looked astonished, and Kate couldn't stop smiling. "And look at you. You're glowing!" she exclaimed.

"God, Lanie. It feels so…_right_. He… he makes me feel _home,_" Kate smiled widely.

Lanie laughed, "Well girl, you know what they say, '_My Castle is my home'_" She laughed again. "I'm so happy for you, honey."

* * *

**So? ;)**


	6. Over dishes

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

"I'm starving! Should I order something in?" she asked Lanie as she headed for the kitchen.

"Of course you're hungry, after all that _exercise_ last night," her friend teased. Kate ignored the comment.

"When do you have to be back at the morgue?" she asked Lanie.

"In an hour or so," she answered checking her watch. "Why? Got any plans?" she smiled cheekily.

"Not really," Kate said while taking the menu of the takeout place. "Castle is spending the afternoon with Alexis. He's-," she got interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Lanie grabbed the cell from the coffee table.

"Look at that! Speaking of the devil," smirked Lanie bringing the phone to her ear. "Well, well! If it isn't Mr. Castle himself! I hear you-," Kate snatched the cell from her friend. Lanie chuckled.

"Hi!" she breathed, turning away from Lanie.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she grinned. "Did you talk to Alexis? How did it go?" she continued.

"Interesting," is all he said.

"And?" she bit her lip, nervous.

"_And_, she wants you to come over for dinner," he said happily.

"Really?" she was surprised. She turned to Lanie, who was watching her with a smug look on her face.

"Kate? Are you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, dinner? Tonight? O.k.," she answered befuddled.

"Okay then, see you at seven," he said.

"Seven… Bye." She hung up, and stood frozen in place, staring at her phone.

"So?" Lanie said, arching her eyebrows. Kate looked up, still puzzled.

"Um, he says Alexis took the news… he said _interesting_. And she wants us to have dinner together," she said in disbelief.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah…I guess." She slumped on an armchair, feeling a little light headed.

"Well, then what's wrong?" asked Lanie. Kate bent forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and biting on a fingernail.

"It's just that…I haven't been exactly…She hasn't seen the best of me and Castle lately. I mean, I haven't treated him that well, we…" she trailed off at the loss of words. Lanie came to kneel beside her, resting a hand on Kate's arm.

"Kate, we're talking about Alexis here. The sweet and smart young woman you've known for four years. So yeah, maybe it's been weird between you and Castle lately, but you don't know her side of the story, you don't know what she really thinks about this. I mean, that girl has seen her father with more women than-" Kate shot her a glare, "well, yeah, you know…" she stuttered. "Anyway, just treat her with respect and consideration, and _be_ yourself. She has more common sense than most people at twice her age. She just wants to protect her father. So don't worry, everything will be fine." She gave Kate a reassuring smile. "You look tired. You should have some rest."

* * *

At seven o'clock, she was standing in front of his door. Rested and wearing a turtle neck, Alexis didn't need to see the choking marks, _or_ the hickey left by her father for that matter; she tried to slow down her heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, she raised her fist and knocked.

"Good evening Detective Beckett," said a smiley Alexis.

"Hi Alexis, good evening," Kate answered shyly.

"Please, come in," Alexis motioned with her arm.

"Thank you."

"Hello there!" came his cheerful voice from the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry," he smiled big as he circled the counter and approached her. Stopping in front of her, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Hi," he whispered. Her heartbeat picked up again.

"Hi," she smiled back. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Ahem," Alexis cleared her throat. She was looking at them with a raised brow. Kate felt herself blush.

"Right! Dinner!" exclaimed Castle. "You two have a seat," he said as he returned to the kitchen and pulled a tray out of the oven.

* * *

Over dinner, the conversation was kept casual, mostly small talk and light subjects. Alexis and Kate were seated in front of each other, while Castle sat at the head of the table. Kate was impressed by Castle's composure, not once did he try to get handsy under the table. He did, though, hold her hand once during dessert. Alexis didn't seem to mind.

When Castle started to collect the dishes and placing them in the sink, Alexis turned to Kate.

"Do you mind if we have a word?" she asked coyly.

"Of course," Kate answered. Alexis walked towards the living area. Castle started to follow them, but Kate held out her hand for him to stop and gave him a reassuring look.

Alexis sat on one end of the couch and Kate took her place not far from her.

"Dad!" Alexis called with a roguish smile on her face. "Why don't you go do something elsewhere?"

He walked towards them and looked down at his daughter, a frown between his brows.

"Alexis…" he chided. She just looked up at her father arching her eyebrows.

"I'll be in my office," he indulged with a fake grin. His eyes flicked to Kate's face before he turned and disappeared into his study, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know where to start…" Alexis turned her gaze to Kate and smiled shyly.

"Why don't you let _me_ start then," Kate said. Alexis nodded. "I…, okay this is not easy," she mumbled. They smiled at each other. Kate took a deep breath and started again. "The relationship between your father and I has been complicated from the start. I've always admired him, but he also knew how to push my buttons and drive me crazy. I'd say… we developed a sort of friendship that grew into something more. I didn't realize, or wouldn't want to look at it for what it was. The last year has been very difficult for me. I'm sure you understand. Dealing with my shooting, your dad's feelings and my own wrecked self, it got to be too much. I needed time."

"I understand," Alexis said sympathetically. Kate gave her a kind smile.

"I know I haven't treated him the way he deserves, especially these last few months, and I really didn't want to hurt him."

"I know my father isn't perfect," Alexis said before Kate could continue. "I remember how he was, dating a different woman every week, always in meaningless relationships. A _womanizer_," she punctuated sheepishly. "But I see how he's changed, these last couple of years. And I believe…, I _know _it's because of you. I've seen how he looks at you, and I see how happy he is now. But…I wish you wouldn't judge me for still being a little skeptical and cautious, just for now."

"Of course not, I understand," Kate said.

"I just…" Alexis said, her brows furrowed in concern, "I don't want to see him get hurt. He deserves to be happy."

"I understand you feel you have to protect him from getting hurt, and I respect that. I admire your loyalty to keep the people you care about safe." Kate reached out and placed her hand on top of Alexis'. "But know that I care a lot about your dad, and I care about you too. The last thing I want is to hurt him again. I've been learning how to be a better person, and I may not be there yet, but I believe that I'm headed that way." Alexis took a deep breath.

"I've been worried lately, with what my leaving to college and leaving him alone…I guess it's a good thing you will be here, that he will have someone."

"I promise," Kate stated, looking Alexis straight in the eye.

"Detective Beckett?" she smiled shyly.

"Call me Kate," she said sweetly.

"Kate, would you mind if we continue this another time. It's getting late and it's been a long day, but I definitely want to continue this conversation."

"Sure! Anytime you want. You just have to call me."

"Thank you," Alexis said gratefully, and stood up. "Take good care of him," Alexis smiled.

"I will," Kate promised.

"Goodnight Detective, sorry, Kate. Night dad!" she called to the office.

He opened the door and stepped into the living room. Alexis was already half way up the stairs.

"Night pumpkin!" he said. Alexis turned briefly and flashed a smile, before disappearing down the hallway. Castle came to sit next to Kate.

"How did it go?" he asked her.

"You have an amazing daughter," she smiled.

"I know," he breathed happily. He then scooted closer to her, until their thighs were brushing, and stretched his arm behind her, over the back of the couch. She directed him a quizzical look. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers before thoroughly kissing her.

"I've been wanting to do this all evening," he gasped, their faces barely an inch apart. She softly kissed his lips again.

"It's late. I should go," she whispered, her eyes closed.

"I don't want you to go. Stay," he breathed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but I can't," she murmured. "Not with Alexis in the house, not today, not so soon." He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. "Tonight went well, more so, but let's not push things," she told him.

"I don't want you to go. I can't…" he whispered. He pulled back and laced his fingers with hers. "It hurts, _literally hurts_," he whined, bringing their joined hands to his heart. She ran her other hand through his hair. His eyelids closed at the touch. She then stood and pulled him up with her.

"What if you leave and I sneak you back in later?" he muttered hopefully. She let out a laugh and almost had to drag him to the front door. She opened it and turned to face him.

"I will see you tomorrow, okay?" she said, placing her hands on his chest. He leaned in and kissed her upper lip. She walked him a step back. He was looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. Stepping backwards into the hall, she grabbed the door and gently pulled it closed.

But she didn't leave. She didn't want to; didn't want to be alone. Instead, she rested her forehead against the door and took a second to compose herself. At his side, he leaned back against the same door and closed his eyes. After a moment his eyes snapped open. He didn't hear her heels against the floor. He didn't hear the elevator. He quickly turned around and swung the door wide open. She almost crashed into him. He caught her and held her upright. Their gazes met, they saw the longing in each other's eyes. They threw themselves to one another. Just like the night before. He kissed her deeply, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She put hers around his neck and molded her body to his.

"Twenty four hours later," he panted between kisses, "here we are again."

"Castle?" she gasped.

"Yeah?" he breathed against her neck.

"Shut up," she said with a groan.

"I'll sneak you out in the morning," he murmured as they stumbled to the bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Boom!

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

She opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. Outside the windows, the sky was slowly lighting up with the breaking of dawn. She could hear his low and deep rhythmic breathing next to her. A smile spread on her lips when she realized _she_ was spooning _him_. Her forehead was pressed against his bare shoulder and her arm lay over his middle. Sneaking a glance over his sleeping form, she saw it was 5:28 a.m. She could get used to this, waking up every morning with him beside her. She lay still for a minute, breathing in his scent, before she got out of bed and got dressed.

Walking over to his side of the bed, she knelt on the floor next to him. She gently brushed her fingers through his ruffled hair, whispering his name. He drew in a deep breath.

"Castle," she whispered again, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his temple.

"Mmm…" he muttered, without opening his eyes.

"Castle, I'm going," she said softly.

"'kay," he mumbled half asleep. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Okay. I'll call you later," she whispered, looking at his peaceful face. She ran her hand through his hair one more time, kissed his forehead and shoulder, and quietly left the room, her heels in her hand.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened to the building's lobby, she spotted the doorman seated behind the counter. He'd seen her come in last night, and now leaving early in the morning. The same had happened the day before yesterday. _What would he think of her? _She thought feeling self-conscious.

"Good morning Detective Beckett," he smiled at her.

"Good morning Eduardo," she answered, feeling a blush color her cheeks. His eyes crinkled with an amused grin.

"Have a good day miss," he said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks, you too."

Since she had nothing better to do and it was still early when she got home, she walked to her bedroom and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke, the sun was streaming in through the windows, blinding him. He squinted and glanced sideways. It was past nine. Reaching out with his hand, he found the bed empty, the sheets cold. He sat upright and looked around. Both she and her clothes were gone. Pulling on some sweats, he checked his study and the living room. _Nope, no Beckett_. Alexis had left him a note on the counter. She would be running some errands in the morning. She'd be having lunch with Paige and then they were going to the movies, so she'd be home late.

He got his phone and speed dialed Kate's number.

* * *

Barely awake, she fumbled for her ringing phone. She found it in her purse, on the floor at the end of the bed. She brought it to her ear as she dropped backwards onto the mattress again.

"Beckett," she muttered out of habit.

"Well, good morning! Did I wake you?" he said amused.

"What? No," she muffled a yawn.

"Liar… You know? I think it's the first time _I'm_ the one to be waking _you_." He only got silence from the other end of the line. "Kate? Did you fall asleep again?"

"No, I'm just ignoring your meaningless comments," she murmured.

"Little moody, aren't we?" Silence again. "O-kay. When did you leave?" he changed subject.

"This morning, before six, don't you remember?" she said.

"Nope, should I?"

"Guess you were sleeping like a log."

"What do you feel like doing today?" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't know…" she paused for a second, "I'm open to suggestions," she smiled just as she heard a knock. "Oh, wait. Someone's at the door."

"Are you expecting company other than mine?" he asked as she walked towards her front door.

"It's not you out my door, is it Castle?" she asked distrustful. She cracked the door open and peeked outside. "Dad?"

"Hi honey," her father grinned sweetly.

"Just a second," she said to both of them, her father waiting outside in the hallway and Castle on the phone, as she closed the door and removed the security chain. She swung the door wide open and let her dad inside. "Hi dad." He kissed her cheek as he walked past her.

"Beckett?"

"Who's that on the phone Katie?" They both spoke to her at the same time.

"…Yeah, give me a second dad?" She disappeared into her office.

"Castle-," she muttered.

"Yeah, your dad's there," he finished for her.

"I'm sorry. We could get together tonight," she offered.

"Sure. Pick you up at eight thirty?"

"Pick me up?" she asked confused.

"Am I not supposed to pick you up on our first date?" he said roguishly.

"_Date_?" she stuttered, puzzled.

"Eight thirty. Casual clothing will do. Love you," and he was gone. She stared at her phone in disbelief. _She was going on a date with Richard Castle? _Before she realized, she was smiling in astonishment.

She'd started the day thinking she'd be spending her time with Castle, just the two of them. But things could change in a blink, and so it turned into a very busy day. She'd spent all morning with her dad. He'd learned the news of her resignation from Ryan. Having heard nothing from her, Kevin had called her father, worried, thinking that if she might be needing someone, her dad would want to be there for her. He hadn't heard anything from Esposito in the last two days either.

She and her father had had lunch together, and he'd left early in the afternoon. She then took the chance to talk to Esposito, find out how he was doing; and then she called Ryan. She didn't blame him for what had happened, after all he'd saved her life. If he hadn't come, she would have been dead. She was fine, she reassured him; she just needed some time.

* * *

He couldn't be happier, feel more cheerful. He had had a very productive day writing, and was now headed to her apartment to pick her up for their first official date. Spotting a small flower shop, he stopped and got out of the town car a couple of blocks away from her apartment to buy her flowers. He picked a small bouquet of purple and pink peonies. He was about to pay when his phone went off.

"Eager to hear my sweet-," he started to say.

"Rick! He's here!" she screamed. "Maddox is-," the line went dead.

* * *

**Thanks!**


	8. Over

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

"Kate! KATE!" but he didn't get any answer, the line was already disconnected. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He immediately sprinted towards her apartment. As he ran and avoided bumping the people on the sidewalk, he dialed Ryan's number. The detective answered on the second tone.

"He's got Beckett!" he yelled. "The sniper, in her apartment," he panted as he pushed his legs to move even faster. "I'm almost there." In the background, he heard Ryan speeding up and turning on the sirens.

"All units, 10-99. Detective Katherine Beckett held hostage at Hudson with Franklin. Suspect's a dangerous military trained sniper," Ryan continued talking through his radio. "Castle!" he directed at him again, "Don't go inside! Wait for us!"

He could see her building, just a few more yards. "She could be dead already," he shouted to Ryan. He stormed inside the lobby and turned to the stairs, taking three steps at a time.

"Castle!" he heard Ryan's muffled yell through the phone.

He was out of breath when he made it to her floor. He brought the phone to his ear.

"Where does she keep her back up gun?" he hissed.

"Castle don't-,"

"Ryan, _where!_"

"Uhmm…, either entrance hall or bedroom."

Castle disconnected. He tried the door; it was unlocked. He opened it an inch and listened, but didn't hear a sound. _Oh my god! Was he too late? _He pushed the door further open. The only light came from her office. Papers lay scattered all over the floor. He turned his gaze to the console table next to him. The drawers were open and empty. _No gun. Damn!_ He jumped at the sound of a muffled bang. It had come from far inside the apartment. He crossed the hall and peeked around the corner. He saw a tall figure by the bedroom's door. Snatching a long knife from the floor, he approached the man from behind.

* * *

Sitting on the rooftop garden, her mind had wandered off. She checked her watch and realized it was later than she thought. It had gotten pretty dark, the sun had set, and she couldn't see the pages of the book in her hands anymore. She approached the door that led downstairs to her living room. Just as she opened it, she saw light in her office and a shadow move, a tall figure holding a gun. A gun with a silencer. She quietly closed the door as she speed dialed Castle.

"Rick! He's here!" she screamed. "Maddox is here." The cell beeped three times in her ear. "Castle? CASTLE!" The cell's screen went black as the battery died. _Shit! What should she do? Her back up gun was in her bedroom. _She risked taking another peek downstairs. Maddox didn't seem to know she was home. She'd locked the front door after her father had left early in the afternoon and, since it was still daylight when she'd come upstairs to the roof, all lights inside her home were off. She saw Maddox was going through papers and documents on her desk. She thought for a moment. She could go down the fire escape and call for help. But she didn't want to risk giving him the chance to get away. If she did this right, she could take him down. And then all would be over. She wouldn't have to fear for her life anymore. She slid off her shoes and silently made her way down the steps. She could hear Maddox shuffling through her stuff. As she rounded the kitchen's island, she took a knife lying on the counter surface. Taking a step closer to the bedroom, a shadow appeared to her left in her eye field. She blocked the blow directed at her and the knife flew from her hand. She threw herself to the floor as Maddox tried to hit her again. She scissor kicked his legs and he fell sideways, knocking his head hard against the kitchen's island before hitting the floor. She immediately grabbed a stool by the legs and slammed him with it. She then rushed to her bedroom and reached for her gun in the nightstand. As she turned around, she saw his gun arm appear around the corner. A bullet hit the wall behind her as she rolled under the bed to the other side of the room; and hid behind her dresser. She suddenly heard struggling, a groan, and something metallic hit the floor and slid under the bed. As soon as she recognized his gun on the floor, she bolted from her hiding spot. She faced a terrifying scene; her heart skipped a beat. Maddox stood by the threshold and he was holding a knife to Castle's throat. Rick's eyes were huge, but she saw the relief in them, the relief he felt seeing her alive.

"Nice and easy detective," Maddox said calmly.

"Let him go," she punctuated every word through clenched teeth. Maddox shielded behind Castle's tall frame.

"You're going to put the gun down _or_…" he purposely trailed off. She didn't move an inch, her gun still aimed at him. Maddox moved the knife and Castle grunted in pain. A trail of blood trickled down his neck. Her grip twitched.

"No! Stop!" she panicked. "Okay, alright!" Castle's breath was coming out ragged.

"I put down the gun, you let him go," she couldn't hide the tremor in her voice. "You don't want him, you just want me."

"Kate, no," came Castle's strangled voice.

"Now," ordered Maddox. She slowly bent down and placed her gun on the floor. She then rose again, hands in the air, never taking her eyes from the two men.

"Good," he said, "now kick it over here." She sent the gun to far wall. And then everything happened in a blur. Maddox moved the knife over Castle's throat and swiftly bent to reach for the gun. Castle fell to the floor.

"NO!" she screamed as she flew to his side. Maddox turned and pointed the gun to her head and a shot echoed in the bedroom. Maddox hit the wall behind him and held a hand to his right shoulder.

"Freeze," Ryan's voice shouted. He stood by the doorway. Kate turned her gaze to Castle. His breathing was shallow. Her hands flew to the bleeding wound at his neck and applied pressure.

"Just stay with me Castle," she pleaded.

Officers entered the room as Ryan called for an ambulance with his two-way.

"You're going to be okay. It's over," she assured Castle. Tears streamed down her cheeks. A guttural sound came out of his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Sssh, don't talk." She took a shirt that lay on her bed and pressed it to his throat. She moved her other hand to his cheek and he held it there. The sound of approaching sirens reached her ears.

"You're going to be alright," she whispered.

* * *

**Thank you.**


	9. Epilogue: All the songs

******A/N: The last chapter of this story! Hope it lives up to your expectations, or at least, that you like it and find it an appropiate closure for the story. Please forgive any mistakes, I have a bad headache and don't have the strenght to revise the text.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

A few hours later, he'd woken in a hospital bed. Kate was there, and so were Alexis and his mother, who'd just arrived from the Hamptons after hearing the news about the accident. He'd been very lucky. He hadn't lost that much blood and the cut had been shallow, no main veins or the air way had been badly damaged. Just a few stitches, patched up, orders to take it easy and he was released within 24 hours. The doctors had assured him the scar would be barely visible.

Later, he'd been filled in on the developments and the details he'd missed. Under Captain Gates' orders, Ryan had continued the investigation on Maddox. He had been located the next day, after Kate's rooftop fight with him, and he'd been under surveillance since then. But just a couple of hours before the break in into her apartment, Ryan's team had lost track of him. They were combing the city when Castle had called for help. Luck had been on their side. If Ryan hadn't gotten there within minutes, things would have ended very differently, _bad_ differently.

After the scare, Martha was thrilled when she found out about the new love birds' relationship. She was beyond content seeing her son finally happy.

A couple of days later, when things had calmed down and Castle was recovering at home, Beckett had been summoned by Gates. First of all, the captain had expressed her relief that nothing grave had happened to her or Castle. Secondly, she asked Kate to reconsider her resignation. She hadn't forgotten Kate's behaviour and disobedience, she'd be still suspended; but Gates felt she was too good a detective to throw her career away. Kate appreciated the offer, promised to think about it, but for now she just wanted some time for herself and put things in perspective.

* * *

Over a week had passed, Castle's stitches had been removed a few days ago, and that morning the doctors had told him he was fully recovered. Martha and Alexis would be off that afternoon to the Hamptons for a few weeks, Kate suspected Martha wanted to give Castle and Beckett some time alone, though his mother had made them both promise they would join them at the beach house for the weekend. It had been a long and busy week. Everyday someone would come visit Castle, see how he was doing. Lanie had stopped by, and so had Ryan and Esposito, at the same time. It had been awkward in the beginning, but after Kate and Lanie's intervention, and the fact that these two men couldn't stay mad at each other for long, they made peace. More or less. It might take some time to trust each other completely, but at least they were talking again.

Now, ten days after the attack, they stood on the side walk, in front of his building, waving Martha and Alexis goodbye. He snaked his arm behind her and held her to his side as they walked back inside and towards the elevator.

"Finally alone," he said as he held the door open for her and she stepped inside the loft.

Before she could walk any further, he took hold of her wrist and pushed her back against the closed front door. He pressed his body flush against hers and kissed her deeply. His hands moved down her sides and then he raised her arms above her head. He left her mouth to trail open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck.

"I've always liked this door," he panted, hot breath brushing over her skin. "Now, I'm really starting to love it."

"Good place to make out?" she moaned breathlessly.

"It is, but… I know one even better," he released her arms and started lifting her shirt.

"Show it to me?" she purred in his ear.

* * *

It was a little past 9, already night dark outside; she lay on her side, propped on one elbow and her head resting in her hand. She watched as he slept. His chest slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. Her gaze followed the lines of his arms to his shoulders and came to rest on his neck. On the thin pink line that pulsated with every beat of his heart. They both had a scar now. Scars that would remind them how close they had come to loose each other. Scars that would remind them every day that life was short and they should make the most of it.

Ever so gently, she reached out and barely grazed a fingertip over the thin line on his neck.

"All the songs make sense," she whispered.

"What did you just say?" his voice startled her. She brought her eyes to his face; he was wide awake and looking at her.

"What?" she stuttered.

"What did you just say," he repeated.

"I…, I said," she was going to say nothing, but there was no way out of this situation, he had heard her, so she might as well say it to his face again. Her eyes met with his, "I love you."

He kept staring at her as he took her right hand and placed it over his heart. She felt its strong, accelerated beating.

"Say it again," he whispered. She moved over him, lying across his bare chest, and looked deep into his baby blue eyes.

"I'm in love with you," she breathed out.

"Again," he said.

"I adore you." She brushed her lips over his temple. His eyes closed involuntarily.

"Again," he murmured.

"I'm yours," she kissed his closed eyelids. He blinked them back open, and looked up at her, their faces barely an inch apart.

Before he could ask again, she closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

"You and me, _always_."

- THE END -

* * *

**If you saw any orthographic mistake, please let me know?**

**P.S: I didn't dive into explaining what exactly happens with the Beckett case and the sniper. I just couldn't find a proper way to adress it, I'm gonna leave that to the show's writers.**

**It's been amazing to write this story, and I still can't believe the hundreds of story alerts and favorite's I've received, and the dozens and dozens of wonderful reviews. One story ends, others will begin, I promise! If you would be so kind as to leave me one last review with your thoughts, that'd be lovely! Thank you so much everybody!**


End file.
